fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Anima
}} is a 3D platforming, hack 'n slash hybrid video game, released by REDACTED in August 27th, 20XX on PC, Nintendo Switch and Playstation 4 consoles. The narrative of the game stars a normal teen called Nico Selene, who lives in a world where soulmates have a melody that give them a special power when both are found. Once at midnight, Nico comes across a serial killer called "The Red Queen" who begins to hum their melody quietly until Nico finds out that they've been humming their leitmotif. Upon this discovery, a tremor of pain goes upon them until they black out and find themselves in a new area. Based of games like Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Lost World, Banjo-Kazooie, Danganronpa Another Episode, Super Mario Galaxy and a lot more, the game offers a nine level adventure throughout a large hub world called The Overhaul, who are a group of people assigned to aid the world from oncoming corruption and loss. Through the levels in this game, you go through levels that visualise struggles and despair from people around the world, such as dealing with mental health issues and self-loathing. Most bosses in the level are a monster representing a struggle or people who are corrupted or struggling themselves. Daily Life in the Eyes of Nico Selene ---- "I don't really know how to start off this entry. Another boring day in the life of me, Nico Selene. I'm just your average teenager attending a school and wasting my time online. Just like a generic teen these days. From my few experiences with friends, I just don't care about most stuff anymore. I really just take everything with a bored state of mind. Although, life's been getting more interesting now, since I've been more successful in most places than before. But there's still a place that needs to be filled; I just need someone to give me what I really need, a bit of some care and attention, just to make me feel like a good person. That's probably all I wanted to write about but, I'll try finding somebody. Soon, I'll finally be okay for once." - Nico Selene A blue-haired, young and visibly tired boy completed his entry in his own diary, bored of most things around him. Nico Selene. The bedtime was just around the corner and his weak eyes watered ever so slightly. It was all just going as excepted, until the sound of glass shattering was audible from the outside of the room. A faint sound of humming comes from the downstairs living room and giggles echoed through the alleyway. The surprised Nico tries finding out what is lurking in the house but jolts back his hands, realizing the almost fatal outcome he could have gotten involved with. Nico proceeds to do everything he can to prevent entry to his domain, utilizing all the locks and putting a spare mattress to block them off. The door gets stabbed, sliced and diced, bleeding out the breaths of a lunatic; creeky footsteps begin to exit out into the other rooms and the absolute sigh of relief fills the atmosphere. But as the doors were unlocked... Daggers stab through the wall near the window, as if someone is climbing up with them; a melody is aggressively hummed and audible through the gaps. A familar warm feeling starts to coat Nico in absolute fear. Then, the window breaks, a bold fist forces its way in, alongside a tall and clearly demented physique of a lady. Sharp blades of hair, a big puffy jacket, blood-washed kneesocks and the terrifying steel blade of murder, a blood-loving material, a dagger. Baring her fangs like a raging dog, they slash their way into the room, with glass raining down everywhere. This lass was not just insane but ultimately agile, being able to pin Nico to the ground in just a few seconds after entering. She condescended to him and began pressing hee foot down on him, temporary immobilizing him; the question needed to be answered. "Who are you?" ...A smirk. The reply started as a smirk to gigging into pure, insane cacophony. Their pupils were widening with the more laughs that came out her genocide-adoring mouth. And then, the painful conversation began. "Heeey, you don't know how this glorious, fantastic body is? I'm the goddamn Red Queen for crying out loud!", she then heavily pouted at Nico with a high-pitched groan following it. "Um, I-I've heard of yo-" "You do? Heey, don't lie to me, darling! I'll be very gentle with you, Gyehahahaha!" "Hey, uh, d-didn't get to finish my sentence there." "Oh? Then atleast let me show you some respect! You were very lucky to be picked by me, so let's have a little chat before I utilize you!" "You are the Red Queen, right? A cold serial killer with thirty-four victims on your name... I feel like screaming all over again." "If you scream, I'll iust make it quick for youuuu! Neverthedamnless, yes, thirty-four is all I've killed... Not at all! That's stupid, there should be... about fourty more pretty boys in there..." Nico's face entered a amalgamation of many different faces, a blended combo of disgust, fear, dread and... lust maybe? The lunatic girl then forcefully grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall before continuing on her ramble. "Now, are we done here? Or shall I begin your endgame..." As she developed a long cut through his arm, light suddenly shot out of the cut and starts to become brighter by the second until it shoots out throughout the room, causing a massive total of pain to Nico and shocking the Red Queen. Both get absorbed by the light and after it's done, none of them remain anymore. As said above, Anima is 3D platforming, hack 'n slash hybrid inspired by other 3D platformers and games with hack 'n slash features. You play as either Nico Selene, a character who has access to a lot of puzzle-solving abilities but isn't really efficent at combat or Rori Ridley, the serial killer who is very effective at combat, especially huge groups and has more abilities suited for it but she doesn't have access to much platforming skills aside from jumping a bit higher and wall running abilities. Levels are accessed through the Overhaul Gallery, where the player enters the levels by putting their palm onto the level's icon, presented near the painting of it. There are also more harder versions of these levels the player can enter in a location under the gallery called the Overhaul Verso unlocked after the game is finished. There are no lives due to there not being a life system. The controls will be shown on how it would be like on the Nintendo Switch's joycons. Lightly tilting the right analog stick causes the character you're playing as to start walking and as other platformers, pushing it all the way makes them run. In a 2D section, the analog stick still makes the character move but only when tilting left or right. Tilting up or down will make them stare upwards or crouch down. Tilting the left analog sticks lightly or not, makes the camera move in the direction the stick moves in when in a 3D enviornment. The X Button allows the player to jump and the A button makes them attack or dash attack while running, an elbow/knife attack that acts like a for a bit but will force the character to slow down afterwards or to stomp down on objects, usually for Mindipulation uses. The Y button allows for special moves, pressing it allows for a menu of powers to use and they can be utilized by a press on the D pad. After selection, the Y button can be operated again to use the selected power and can be canceled out by pressing the B and Y buttons together. Utilizing other buttons while in the air will make the player do a aerial roundhouse kick with the A button, the Y button will still open up a menu/use powers and the B button to stomp down. The B button allows for the character to roll (Nico)/ twirl (Rori) while dashing, dealing damage to anything that they hit while in this state and pressing B while crouching will make Nico leap and roll, most likely just to get under gaps. Rori is a combat extension to Nico's moveset, as she has a much more fight effective control set. Her analog controls are completely identical but the main buttons aside from A and X are changed in some way or another. The Y button is used for switching weapons in a small menu and selecting it by using the D pad as usual and the B button makes her twirl and can destroy red coated walls. Her combat is based of utilizing the buttons on the controller to create combos, there's about eighty combos to find out and they can use almost any button on the controller. The D pad is actually used for something, her special moves. These are stronger moves used for hordes of enemies or certain puzzles and can be used freely for the first time but afterwards, there's a cooldown for attempting to use it again, unless you're in a puzzle section of the level. Every level (called Animas) are huge sandbox areas to explore with your characters. Usually the player follows the story of the Anima and completes other tasks on the way. Almost all animas have differing modes, immoral and moral mode. The animas mostly start off as a moral stage but after reaching the end of the moral story, it transforms into its immoral state. The Immoral section is the challenging part of the animas, putting the player's skills to the test after all their missions in the moral section to see how good they are. These segments have more hack 'n slash combat for Rori and are usually designed around puzzling rooms the player has to use their mind to get around and the intial struggle it wants to represent. These animas have a more darker colour scheme to contrast the moral sections and also has harmful, dark dustmites called Dwarks that are spread around the whole anima. The way to clear the Immoral sections is by depleting a Despair Meter, usually by defeating the boss and clearing almost all the enemies. This meter has a percentage that the player wants them to go down to, and if they do so, Nico or Rori will be granted a new ability to fight or platform with. These immoral sections can't be played through after inital completion until the game is finished. On the opposite side, Moral animas are the story part of the animas, where it follows the character of the stage and shows their calmness before the storm. This is usually hinted at when Dwarks start jumping into the stage and make obstacles for the player. The music starts getting disorienting when they start going through this moment in the anima and once they meet up with the character of the area again, it begins to stray from its lighter colour scheme into a gloomy one before being blasted back to the start, where they witness the immoral side. After reaching the percentage for the Despair Meter, the player comes back to the Moral side to finish off the anima by doing more platforming tasks with disappearing blocks, platforms that flip over everytime the player jumps and invisible platforms that are only seen by the light the anima gives them. Once they overcome that challenge, the player finds the anima's main character on a isolated, gray platform and making the final jump onto it restores colour to it, representing a calmed mind. There are weapons that are unlocked by fully depeleting the Despair Meter, that can benefit Rori's knife fighting skills in some way, either by giving her a sharper knife or a whole different weapon. The main collectables in this game are called Soul Remnants, 100 in each world, which are usually there to guide the player to any secrets and open up locked areas in the area. These lead into the puzzle sections, one of ten in each anima that test your abilities. They utilize Nico and Rori's abilities in a very smart way, requiring the player to time when to use or do certain things. They are these radiant, blue-tinted sections that award you with bonuses that can be used in the level or back in the Overhaul Base. Trivia *One of the inital message that were to influence the story is from a message said by the creator, "Even if you don't like them or find them a sort of threat to you, it's always convinent to find out about them so you can understand them and how they act." **fun fact: i never said this. *This game's theme and story is based of the creator's own struggles with self-doubt and depression and other people's trials of stress as well, such as love or death. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Original Games Category:Platforming Games